Realizations
by slackerbum88
Summary: Harry's sense of realization towards the fact that he might die at the final battle and his feelings towards a certain bushy brown haired friend as well. How will he cope, will he come out alive to tell his friend how he feels or will he let her go.


Realizations

Summary: Harry's sense of realization towards the fact that he might die at the final battle and his feelings towards a certain bushy brown haired friend as well. How will he cope, will he come out alive to tell his friend how he feels or will he let her go. Pairings: HHr only.

**Chapter 1 Realizations and final battle**

Harry Potter 17 stares intently at the sky in front of him knowing that this might be the last time he will ever see daylight because tonight will be the night of the final battle and boy was he nervous as hell.

I didn't know what will happen or who was going to survive, but no matter what I'm going to win because I knew that I couldn't leave Hermione without telling her how I felt.

I looked over at the door and saw Hermione standing there looking at me worriedly.

We had been looking and destroying the last of the Horcruxes and we lost Ron a few months ago at a death eater raid by Bellatrix who was personally killed by me a few minutes after Ron was killed.

After the attack Hermione and I got closer as we both struggle without our best friend.

"Hey." I said with a smile as she walked towards me. "Hey back." Hermione replied with a slight smile on her face.

Even though tonight was the final battle we both tried to make the most of it.

As she got closer I realize as the more I spent time with her the more I continue to realize my love for her.

I haven't told her because I didn't want to get rejected or ruin our friendship either so I didn't say anything, but as the days pass by it gets harder and harder to actually keep my feelings to myself.

"I thought I might find you here." She said as she finally reached my side. "Yeah." I answered quietly. I looked over towards the dark sky, which knew that a battle was going to happen soon.

"You know I never thought that it would come to this." I said suddenly. She looks at me waiting for me to continue.

I took a deep breath determined to tell her how I felt before it's too late.

"I always thought that Dumbledore would be their to fight by my side and that you and Ron would be their, but it's not going to happen because they are gone but not gone forever only physically gone they will always be in our hearts and in our thoughts; that's what we need to remember Mione that our love ones are never gone, they are always with us no matter what." I finished all in one breathe.

I looked over to see Hermione crying, slightly surprised by this I put my arms around her and hugged her close.

I whispered sweet nothings to her trying to calm her down. Finally her sobs quieted and slowly came to a stop.

I whispered in Hermione's ear "You will never be forgotten Hermione because I love you and my love for you will flow threw you veins and because of this you will be saved by my love for you." I finished and waited with bated breath for her replied.

I could tell she was smiling, but her next answer still shocked me.

"I love you too Harry, always have… I just didn't want to lose your friendship because of my silly feelings." Hermione finished rather hurriedly.

I took a deep breath and said "Hermione your feelings mean the world to me and don't ever question our friendship because I would never leave you no matter what." I said finally looking into Hermione's honey brown eyes that was full of happiness.

I looked at her lips and licked mine and leaned forward with my eyes closed. My lips met hers half way for a passionate kiss neither of us ever wanted to stop.

We reluctantly broke apart a few minutes afterwards for air and sighed contently.

"I love you, Hermione." I whispered into her ear. "I love you too, Harry." She whispered back.

The night came too quickly for us after that. Everybody was waiting outside for Voldemort's army to come.

Students, teachers, order members, the ministry and so many others waited patiently for the Dark Lords army to come.

I stood next to Hermione with my sweaty hand clasped into her hand. I waited for him to come.

Thunder suddenly boom and I knew that Voldemort had arrive because the ground vibrated which announce the arrival of the Giants.

I suddenly felt cold which announce the arrival of the dementors. "Wands and any other weapons at the ready!" I yelled with a sonorous charm. "Wizards and Witches make sure you say the patronus, at my signal!" I yelled. Everybody got into positions.

I spotted black and felt the ground shook as the giants made an appearance. "NOW!" I yelled and everybody went into action. During the fight I got separated from Hermione, but knew that she could take care of herself.

I found Voldemort by the lake and we engage in vicious battle to the end.

About an hour later both of us started to drain, I use every bit of strength I had and yelled "Avada Kadevra!", as I thought of everybody that was murdered by Voldemort.

The spell hit right on and killed him on the spot; I had made sure to kill Nagini beforehand. I look at the pile of ash that was left of Voldemort.

I looked around to see that the battle was over and many were cheering. Even though I was drained I knew I would be celebrating with my friends and family.

I was hit with a mass of bushy brown hair. We had a happy reunion which revolved around making out and going around looking for our family and friends.

I looked around as I saw everyone celebrating and thought 'this is what it's like to be at peace, to be free from everything, death, destruction, we are truly at peace now and forever more.'

I smiled at the thought and walked towards the bunch of people celebrating and joining them for what was the last of the war that nobody survived without losing somebody close to them and how everybody united to fight what everybody thought was a lost cause when we won by fighting side by side for the same cause.

Author's note: Hope you like the story…Tell me if you like your not, meaning you must review…yours truly shipper10


End file.
